


Worth Fighting For

by fallenice



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenice/pseuds/fallenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scariest things are also the ones worth fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in a pile of tweetlonger-things and realized that it might actually be one of my favorite-est ficbits. Unbetaed and I don't actually have a plot to go with it. So I am just dumping it here.

Jun thinks that Nino, among many other things, is a teacher. He teaches Jun the beauty of cheap beer and looking at stars from the rooftop of apartment buildings. With his guitar and his voice - clear and emotional as it resonates in the empty spaces - he brings Jun to a world where the love is pure and reigns supreme. When Jun is with Nino, it's like he is in an alternate dimension where the most mundane becomes the most beautiful and the quietest speak the loudest. 

It scares Jun when he realizes that he will not mind growing old with him. 

But, the scariest things are also the ones worth fighting for.


End file.
